ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Attitude to the New World
Objectives Help the Midgard Expedition adjust to the foreignness of the Ash Vacuum. Summary "Who... Who are you? Are you from the other side of the space gap? Say, are you a scholar, soldier, or village representative? Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Please go ahead and do what you have to do. Oh, me? Don't worry. I'm fine by myself." are you? "I'm Rumis Block and I'm working her on behalf of the monsternomics academy from the Schwarzwald Republic. Botanist Terris Block is my older twin brother. This place is freezing. Not only that, it's deserted and too quiet... Everything around us is watching and threatening us. You know, I didn't want to come here..." did you get here? "In fact, none of us wanted to come here. I mean, no one knows what kind of danger lurks in this unknown world. It was my brother Terris who wanted me to come along. He was selected first as the botanist of the continental expedition. He had to drag me here 'cause I didn't want to come. I guess he didn't want to be alone in this world far away from civilization. Instead, he decided to drag me here and force me to join the expedition so he doesn't feel lonely! ... What's with that dirty look? Why, do I sound like someone blaming someone else for the misery in his life? I'm telling you, it's the truth. There are people that want to escape the expedition by getting themselves sick on purpose... I know it's too late to complain now, but... Everyday I pray to Odin to let me go back home safely. That's the only thing that keeps me going. Everything around here is watching me. It's suffocating, you know?" do you go back? "... That's the problem. We specialists are required to submit our study reports to the expedition's leaders. We are here to explore and study this world. I'm sure the management will tell me when to go back, but I don't expect it to be anytime soon. It'll be at least after I submit my report. I must tell you, I hate this place! It gives me the creeps! Yes, I'm a monster scholar. But I've been afraid of creatures even when I was on the Rune-Midgarts continent. No, but can't you see? This place is totally new to me and everything is so unknown. I may be a monster scholar, but I'm afraid... Of many things... The president of the United Midgard Alliance has asked me to find some monsters that are edible. But look outside. Look! Do you see Mandragoras hiding in the icy bushes? Those are called Nepentheses. Aren't they quite savage-looking and intimidating? They look as if they want to sting me with those sharp thorns! Argh... I'd rather starve to death than study those dangerous and grotesque monsters! I'm not going to go outside of my tent. Not ever. No one can dare venture through such a threatening environment!" Notes *If you have other quests that require trips into the Ash Vacuum maps, you will need to finish those first. *When talking to the Speak to Camp Guard, you must not be helping Diego with the posts or delivering the final package in the New Surroundings quest. *The Pinguicula you have to hunt for this quest have been buffed from level 80 to level 105; the Cornus from 108 to 120; and the Tatacho from 106 to 128. Please keep this in mind when attempting this quest near the minimum base level requirement. *When Rumis asks you to meet him over the bridge, you're actually supposed to meet him in Munak Field 01. *If you bring Rumis one Horn of Tendrilion, you will gain 50,000 more Base EXP. This last step needs to be completed if you are using this quest as one of your prerequisites to Report from the New World. Rewards *100,000 Base EXP Completion "Welcome back. Did you find out anything about them?" : "Well, let's see... The owner of the tricorn hat is a monster called..." External links *iRO Wiki Attitude to the New World